Legal Code of Monos Archein
=The Legal Code of Monos Archein= Central Code of Conduct: 1) Members of Monos Archein are expected to behave with integrity and respect towards their fellow MonArchs as well as all Cyber Nations players. Failure to behave in a way that is respectful may result in the member being expelled from Monos Archein. Behavior defined as improper include, but are not limited to the following: - Any posts on the Monos Archein forum that violate the terms of service of the hosting site. - Any behavior on the Monos Archein forum, the Cyber Nations forum or on IRC that is damaging to the reputation of Monos Archein and its members. - Any behavior on the Monos Archein forum, the Cyber Nations forum or on IRC that may be considered “baiting” another Cyber Nations player into a statement or action that is illegal under the Monos Archein Legal Code. - Any behavior that results in the member being banned on the Cyber Nations forum or the forum or IRC channel of another alliance. - Any game-play behavior that causes a threat of any kind to Monos Archein or its members from another alliance. Such as: unauthorized wars, improper behavior on other forums, etc. - Repeat offenses will certainly result in expulsion from Monos Archein. 2) Members of other alliances that post on the Monos Archein forum or visit the Monos Archein IRC channel are expected to behave with respect to all other visitors and Monos Archein members. If they are unable to do so, the government of Monos Archein reserves the right to ban the offender from the forum or IRC channel. 3) Members of Monos Archein are allowed to commit tech raids. You must be granted approval before commiting any raid. Any member who raids without proper authority will be brought before the MoJ for punishment. Expulsion Procedures: Any member that is unable to obey the laws of Monos Archein may be expelled by a ¾ majority vote of the Archein, Regent, Chancellor and the Minister of Justice. Members who are brought to trial for breaking a law shall be given the opportunity to defend their actions. They must present their defense within 32 hours of being told they are being brought to trial. The trial will last at least 48 hours so that all parties involved may present their case. The only time a trial may last less than 48 hours is if the Archein, Regent, Chancellor and the Minister of Justice have a unanimous vote to expel the member after the member has given their defense. If the MonArch that is brought to trial is a member of the Monos Archein government, their privileges and duties as a government official will be suspended during the trial. These rights include Ministerial positions, forum administrative powers, Archein Guard posts, government assistant positions, diplomatic status, etc. The following actions may result in a member’s expulsion: :::- A war against any nation, especially against another Monos Archein member or an ally of Monos Archein. :::- Sending aid (money, tech, military) to a Cyber Nations player who’s alliance is at war. The only exception to this :::would be if the member was given permission from the Archein, Regent and Chancellor to send the aid. :::- If the Monos Archein member is also a member of another alliance at the same time. :::- Giving secret or sensitive information about Monos Archein or its members to another alliance. This is spying and :::considered treason. :::- Insubordinate behavior toward any Monos Archein government official. :::- Knowingly breaking any of the laws set forth in the Monos Archein Charter or Legal Code. :::- Behaving in a manner that is contradictory to the will of the government. :::- Behaving in a manner that endangers the security, prosperity or reputation of Monos Archein and its members. Members may receive a lesser punishment (censure) for behavior which does not warrant being expelled. Any MonArch may suggest that any other MonArch be censured to the Archein, Regent, Chancellor or the Minister of Justice. A member must receive two votes from the Archein, Regent, Chancellor and the Minister of Justice to be censured. A censured member must resign from any position held for 30 days. Censured members may be expelled by the Minister of Justice at any time during the 30 day period. Being censured more than once may result in expulsion of the member. Electoral Process: Any MonArch may run as a candidate for any elected position within the Monos Archein government. Candidacy Statements: A MonArch who wants to run for an elected position must submit their bid for candidacy in the public sign-up thread on the Monos Archein forum. The sign-up threads will be posted no sooner than 10 days and no later than 8 days before the end of the current term of office. The sign-up threads will remain open to candidates for no less than 48 hours and for no more than 72 hours. Candidate Review The Archein, Regent and Chancellor may not allow a MonArch to run for office with a 2/3 vote. This decision will then be reviewed by the Minister of Justice who will decide whether there is a valid cause to prevent the MonArch from running for office. If the Minister of Justice chooses to allow the MonArch’s candidacy, the Archein can overrule the Minister of Justice’s decision and bar the MonArch from running for office. The Archein has final authority on the decision, but cannot express an opinion on the subject until the Minister of Justice has reviewed and given a decision on the case. The Archein will not overrule the decision of the Minister of Justice unless she/he finds it absolutely necessary for the good of the alliance. If a candidate is barred from an election, the Minister of Justice will inform the member but will not give the identity of the government members who opposed their candidacy or the reasons for the decision unless given permission to do so. Elections: Elections will begin within 24 hours of the end of candidacy sign-ups and will last for no less than 72 hours and no longer than 96 hours. The winner is decided by a simple majority vote of Monos Archein members. Elections will be started and ended by the Archein, Regent & Chancellor. If there is a tie vote, the Archein, Regent & Chancellor will decide the winner. Appeals: If any candidate feels that an election was run improperly, they may appeal to the Minister of Justice for a review of the election. If the Minister of Justice believes that the appeal is reasonable, then the appeal will be given to the Archein who will give a final decision on the appeal and decide if any penalties need to be given to members for improper behavior during the election. Member Aid Bans: To ensure the financial future of Monos Archein it is sometimes necessary to impose and Aid Ban on members that will not or cannot repay debts. To legally impose an Aid Ban, a “yes” vote from the Minister of Finance and a 2/3 vote from the Archein, Regent & Chancellor in favor of the Aid Ban is required. An Aid Ban may restrict any of the following: :::- Donation Deals. :::- Tech Deals. :::- War reconstruction and reparations. :::- Grants or loans from the alliance. Other forms of Aid Bans may be considered by the government. Aid Bans may be appealed after one month after the date it is imposed, and every 10 days after that. The removal of an Aid Ban requires 2/3 from the Archein, Regent & Chancellor, or a vote from the Minister of Finance and any of the Archein, Regent or Chancellor. Amendment approved January 1, 2008. Language (not content) altered August 27, 2008. Roll Call Participation The Minister of war will be conducting bi monthly roll calls. You will be required to respond to those roll calls based on the instructions within. Failure to respond to 2 roll calls will result in you no longer being in compliance of your membership responsibilities. You will then be turned over to the Minister of Justice for one final attempt to garnish your compliance. At which time you will respond, if you do not you will be deemed out of compliance with your membership obligations and will be expelled from the alliance. Expulsion will require you to change your CN AA, and will be enforced by the war dept. Exemptions to Roll Call Participation may be granted by the Minister of War, Regent, Chancellor or Archein when real life circumstances interfere with game play opportunity. A PM must be sent to one of those listed above to request the exemption before the roll call period not after. Technology Deal Restriction Tech deals conducted outside of the alliance must be approved by the Minister of Commerce prior. Violations of this policy will result in a fine to your nation which can include money or tech as deemed appropriate by the commerce department and the Justice department. A record will be kept by the finance department which will track the fines you have accrued against what fines you have paid. Monies due will be distributed at the discretion of the Minister of Finance. Monies owed via fines are considered debts to the alliance and must be paid in full prior to your departure. Failure to do so could result in military action to enforce compliance. ''Amendments approved January 21, 2009. Drafted by Odin Minister of Internal Affairs. '' Category:Alliance chartersCategory:Monos Archein